


Morning After

by daggersandribbons



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale has a DiArY, Crowley explores, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands get Effed, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: After a romantic evening together, Crowley wakes up in Aziraphales flat and decides to look around.





	Morning After

The demon Crowley was never a morning person. If it had been up to him days wouldn’t start till the sun set, but as the sun peeked through the curtains casting an angelic glow onto Aziraphales sleeping form he could’ve been persuaded to change his tune. Crowley waking up in the angels flat was like a child waking up after a sleepover, confused at first but that feeling quickly fading. 

Aziraphale seemed to be in a dead sleep, after all Crowley had put him through quite the workout the night before, so the fiery haired male decided to take some time to snoop around. It had been dark and the men had been rather preoccupied when they entered the flat so this was his first time seeing everything. Down a short hallway led into a room about equal plus half in comparison to the bedroom. He wasn’t surprised to find that there were books on almost every surface except the floor. Strolling past the couch, he noticed a book tucked under a pillow. 

“Let’s see what dirty little secrets this angel has. Why else would he have tried to hide it?” Crowley asked aloud as he opened the leather bound journal. The entries dated back to the 1600s, were as recent as a day ago, and all seemed to revolve around a certain demon. 

_29/03/1978_  
_Today I was having a stroll around when I noticed a shop I didn’t recognize. It turns out that it was a film store and they had all my favorites! Once I got home and played the film I quickly realized that this was not The Drowning Pool, it was a pornographic film. It seemed that someone switched the tapes and instead of a detective and his old flame solving a crime it was two men in bed together. One was sitting on the edge of the bed while the other was on his knees with his lips around the others penis. I was going to turn it off...but then I imagined Crowley doing such things to me. Picturing his beautiful eyes looking up with his smirking lips around my length....I shouldn’t have (and previously hadn’t) thought about such deliciously sinful things, after all that is more of his expertise. Why his face came to mind I’m not certain, I guess it’s because I miss him._

Ahh 1978. The first test tube baby was born, Versace was founded, and Crowley rocked bell-bottoms. If only the angel could’ve known where he’d be in the present, in a deep slumber caused by being properly worn out by his favorite demon the night before. He placed the book back under the pillow and made his way into the kitchen. 

The kitchen was quaint, with rustic white cabinets and an unsurprising amount of baking tools. Aziraphale wasn’t an expert baker by any means but that didn’t mean there was any harm in trying. Sure he could just miracle up some brownies, but then where would the sense of accomplishment be? 

Opening the cupboards to get a lay of the land so to speak, Crowley found two peculiar things; the first was that the angel apparently really liked coffee mugs and the second being that said mug hoarder only owned one three piece dinnerware set. 

“Guess it makes sense, but I didn’t know you could buy dinnerware for one.” Crowley murmured. Meanwhile in the bedroom, a still drowsy Aziraphale rose from bed and slipped into his fuzzy house slippers. He debated laying back down but then he realized there was no one beside him on the bed. 

Following the scent of coffee wafting from the kitchen, Aziraphale trudged through the flat until he reached the unoccupied kitchen. He thought perhaps Crowley ran out to grab the morning paper, so the angel reached to the highest shelf in his cabinet to pull out two mugs. Slithering across the room with ease, Crowley snuck up behind Aziraphale and cupped his rear. 

“What’s for breakfast Angel? I could go for some sausage.” He purred in the blonde mans ear. 

“I-I um I don’t believe I have any, I have been meaning to go to the shop.” Aziraphale murmured. His innocence was like a breath of fresh air, Aziraphale was so pure and that fact alone drove the fiery haired man wild. 

Crowley chuckled before snaking his hand under the elastic of Aziraphales briefs. 

“You know what I mean. By the way I found a little journal of yours and it made me excited.” He firmly grasped Aziraphales now erect member. “Perhapsss we could make one of your naughty dreams a reality. You were so kind to me last night, so _giving_. Let me return the favor.” A mere few flicks of his wrist had the angel just where Crowley wanted, desperate to be touched and albeit a bit slutty. His own cock, unsurprisingly, twitched with interest as a small moan came from Aziraphales lips. 

“Sit on the counter.” Crowley said, his tone leaving no room for questions for anyone but the man with bed head he was pressed against who was going to ask anyways. After all, who better to question a demons judgement than an angel? 

“I can’t put m-my bare bottom on the counter! Do you know how unbelievably unsani-“ As Aziraphale complained, Crowley removed his hand from the undergarment and crossed his arms. The look alone from him was enough to make Aziraphale obey, getting undressed and hopping onto the cool laminate. 

Almost instinctively the angel put his legs over Crowley’s shoulders. On his knees like a man praying, the demon grinned as he was absolutely adoring the soft flesh pressing against him. Crowley ran his tongue from tip to base and around Aziraphales balls before wrapping his lips around the head. He bobbed his head two times before Aziraphale made him stop. 

“If we’re going to do this, we are not doing it in my kitchen.” He protested. Honestly Aziraphale was shocked that he was able to articulate anything after seeing Crowley like that. So faster than lightning the two made their way back to the bedroom. 

“How ya want it angel? Ride me or getting fucked into your mattress?” Crowley inquired as he looked for some lube. He recalled Aziraphale using some the night before but forgot the details of its whereabouts as soon as he felt a heavenly presence enter him. 

“It’s in my sock drawer, and I think I’d like to ride you...I-if that’s alright.” Aziraphale was still new to the culture of sex. Prior to Crowley he saw sex as a means of reproduction and, being an angel, there was no need for him to reproduce. Heaven had plenty of angels and no need for a nephilim, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t the teensiest bit curious. One time around 1602 Aziraphale was walking home when he heard a noise in an alleyway, peering in he realized that the noise came from a couple having sex. Though the angel in him said to turn away, his eyes stayed fixed on the scene. The sight elicited many emotions: confusion, a little bit of uneasiness, and a twinge of arousal. 

Crowley laid on the bed, stroking his cock with a lube slicked hand. Aziraphale crawled on top of him and planted a kiss on the demons nose before lining himself up. Looking down at Crowley and realizing the angle that he was being viewed at, the angel suddenly had a stipulation. 

“Close your eyes.” 

Crowley furrowed his brow. 

“Pardon me?”

“Just...just do it please!” The blonde squeaked. Crowley let out a soft huff and shut his eyes. Though he’d like to believe he took orders from no one, the demon was a sucker for anything Aziraphale said and would do anything he asked. 

Aziraphale took Crowley’s cock slowly. It wasn’t necessarily that he did it for his own safety, he did it more to tease his partner. It was simple math: slow movements plus Crowley’s impatience equaled him taking charge just how Aziraphale liked him to. It seemed that Crowley was in no mood to wait, quickly gripping the angels soft hips to control the pace. 

“Fuck angel you’re stunning.” He groaned, his pupils dilated as he watched Aziraphale wiggle his hips. There was nothing more sinful than fucking an angel and Crowley was more than grateful to have experienced it, especially with an angel so soft. It felt nice to be able to grip and squeeze with absolutely no hesitation. While Aziraphale would never admit it, he adored leaving love bites on Crowley. Sinking his teeth into demonic flesh was thrilling. Even fresh out of bed Crowley’s skin had a clean taste, not that Aziraphale had ever given much thought to what a demon tasted like. 

One hand on his partners back, the other firmly grasping his hair, Crowley smugly watched the angel ride his cock until he had turned into a panting mess who lost the ability to form a sentence beyond “Yes” and “more”. 

Being a master of sin meant the fiery haired man was particularly skilled in hitting the sweet spot of bliss. Aziraphale begged for all Crowley could give him with every whimper and curl of his fingers. With his eyes screwed shut, he threw his head back and subsequently out came his wings. Silky white feathers encased the two in their own love cocoon as Crowley took his hand from Aziraphales fluffy locks and stroked the angels cock. It was all too much, too excited for Aziraphale.

“Crowley!!” He cried out as he finished, his release painting Crowley’s face. As the angel clenched around his cock, the demon didn’t get a chance to ask where Aziraphale would like him to finish before he came with a hiss. Wrapped in angel wings and an aura of love Crowley pulled out, holding his angel in his arms. 

“Sorry I bit you.” Aziraphale sleepily murmured. Who knew sex could take so much out of you? 

“Don’t be, that was incredibly sexy.” Crowley replied. Aziraphale rolled off and nuzzled into Crowley’s side, his wings still surrounding them. 

“Is it normal to be so tired afterwards?” The angel inquired. Crowley chuckled and pressed a kiss to Aziraphales lips, not particularly caring that his mouth and chin was still covered in angelic orgasm. A fully aware Aziraphale would’ve immediately protested, but it seemed to take him a few seconds to even realize what was now on his mouth. 

“Oh dear, Crowley that’s-“ a pause to yawn “-incredibly vulgar. Why haven’t you wiped that off yet?!” 

“It came from you so it can’t be as awful as you think, plus with all the fruits you eat it’s not a bad taste at all. Taste it and see.” 

Swiping his finger across his chin, Crowley then presented his finger to the angel. Aziraphale stuck his tongue out a tiny bit and he resembled one of those internet cat photos that humans loved so much. The taste was definitely strange but not the worst thing, much better than the first time he tried molasses; but still he miracled the both of them clean. 

“So what are we doing for breakfast?” 

“Breakfast?”

“Yes, breakfast. Eggs, crepes, that sort of thing?”

Crowley thought about the question. He had been planning on just a cup of coffee but he had worked up quite an appetite after their little go around. The only problem was that neither of them particularly wanted to get out of bed to make said breakfast. 

“I think that American style diner a few blocks away delivers, we could get those pancakes you like.” Crowley suggested. Aziraphale smiled at the idea of chocolate chip pancakes, so fluffy and warm and sweet. So they ordered a stack of chocolate chip pancakes and two orders of bacon. 

Snuggled up under the blankets intertwined with one another, a demon and an angel patiently waited for their food to arrive. The only problem they faced was the choice of who would get out of bed to go get it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut for this ship so I hope it’s not awful! 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> support me on ko-fi: daggersandribbons


End file.
